La Pièce
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Au cours de la pièce de l'école, Gohan et Videl se retrouvent dans une situation inconfortable... Mais étaient-ils vraiment si embêtés que ça? One-Shot


**La Pièce**

Son visage montrant clairement son dégoût, Videl fixait la… chose… qu'elle était censée porter. Déjà qu'elle devait jouer dans cette stupide pièce parce que ses camarades de classe l'avaient choisi – elle et pas une autre, hein ? – et maintenant ça ? Non, hors de question. Il était absolument HORS DE QUESTION qu'elle porte _ça_ !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu sais. Lui rappela celle qui était censée être sa meilleure amie, un petit sourire en coin. Tu joue le rôle de la Princesse Angelica, et ceci, elle montra le costume, est ce qu'elle porte.

Videl se tourna pour fusiller la blonde du regard.

- Et pourquoi porterait-elle un truc pareil ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi que je voulais qu'elle soit habillée.

- Tu appelles ça des _habits_ ?!?

Erasa soupira.

- Mets-les juste. Je dois voir s'ils te vont.

- Ça m'est égal ! Je ne porterais _pas_ ça !

Exaspérée, Erasa se décida à utiliser sa meilleure arme : son regard de chien battu. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, dans une grimace de merlan frit.

- S'il te plaaaiiiiiiit…

Videl se mordit la lèvre. C'était si dur de lui résister quand elle lui faisait ces yeux-là. Finalement, elle céda.

- Très bien…

Redevenant joyeuse, Erasa sauta de joie.

- Parfait ! Je vais aller voir Gohan alors, pour voir si son costume lui va. On se voit à la répétition !

Et elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Videl qui fixait la porte fermée sans expression. Puis elle regarda le costume qu'elle devait porter, et soupira.

- Génial. Vraiment génial.

---

- Okay les gars, on va répéter la scène dans laquelle Le Chevalier Noir sauve la Princesse Angelica. Annonça Erasa, le metteur en scène. Maintenant Videl, enlève ce peignoir s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna la jeune fille brune, croisant les bras. Ce n'est qu'une répétition, on n'a pas besoin d'être déjà dans nos costumes.

Dans sa tenue de Chevalier Noir, Gohan se demanda ce qui pouvait être si terrible dans le costume de Videl pour qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on la voie avec.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de voir comment le tien te va. Répondit Erasa, agacée.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça quand on sera seules ?

- Enlève ce peignoir Videl, MAINTENANT ! S'énerva le metteur en scène

- PARFAIT ! Rétorqua sur le même ton la Princesse Angelica

Elle enleva son peignoir et le jeta avec colère sur sa supposée meilleure amie, qui se le prit en plein visage. La colère de cette dernière s'évapora pourtant quand le vêtement tomba par terre et qu'elle vit Videl dans le costume qu'elle avait créé elle-même.

Gohan, lui, était heureux de porter un masque, car ainsi, personne ne pouvait voir son visage cramoisi, ou bien même où il regardait. Il déglutit, essayant de toutes ses forces de détourner le regard, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder.

Comme tout le monde dans la salle de théâtre, d'ailleurs.

Sa rage s'estompant, Videl se rendit compte de tous ces regard silencieux braqué sur elle et son visage s'enflamma. Elle baissa les yeux, se regardant, maudissant Erasa intérieurement de l'avoir obligé à porter ce foutu costume.

Il était tout blanc, avec des bords dorés. Le haut ressemblait à celui d'un bikini, bien trop décolleté au goût de Videl. La jupe était coupée en diagonale, longue d'un côté et courte de l'autre. Elle portait quelques bracelets à chacun de ses poignets, ainsi qu'un collier, le tout en or. Des sandales blanches ornaient ses pieds, les lacets montant jusque ses genoux.

- Tu es SUPERBE, Videl ! S'exclama Erasa, étant la première à se reprendre. Elle sourit de façon espiègle. N'es-tu pas de cet avis, Gohan ?

Réussissant enfin à détourner son regard de Videl au sol, Gohan bégaya une réponse incompréhensible, faisant rire tout le monde. Il en rougit d'autant plus.

Mais Videl n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

- Fermez-la et commençons, maintenant !! cria-t-elle.

- Oui, oui. Dit Erasa, bien qu'elle riait toujours un peu. Voir Gohan bégayer et rougir était tout simplement trop drôle. Elle se calma cependant puis s'exclama :

- Okay tout le monde, commençons !

---

- On doit QUOI ?!

Erasa soupira. Elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord.

- Vous devez vous embrasser. Répéta-t-elle.

- Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ! s'écrièrent-ils, parfaitement synchronisé cette fois encore.

- C'est dans le scénario. Vous êtes obligé.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama soudainement un garçon blond, se levant de sa place, dans les gradins.

- Shapner, ferme-la. Ordonna le metteur en scène. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que ça m'regarde ! Je ne peux laisser l'intello embrasser ma copine !

- Mais tu vas arrêter de rêver, oui ? s'écria Videl de la scène. Je ne serai jamais ta copine, Shapner !

L'adolescent aux cheveux longs se rassit à sa place en boudant. Erasa secoua la tête, désespéré face à son comportement, puis retourna son attention sur les deux acteurs principaux de son chef d'œuvre.

- Commencez à jouer la scène. Leur dit-elle, fatiguée.

- NON !! s'écrièrent-ils encore.

- D'accord, ne vous embrassez pas maintenant, mais il va falloir que vous le fassiez pendant la représentation. Maintenant commencez à jouer la scène, sans vous embrasser.

Les deux acteurs forcés furent soulagés de ne pas avoir à s'embrasser cette fois. Mais pendant la représentation… Ils n'auront pas le choix.

Ils devront s'embrasser.

---

Ouvrant légèrement le rideau, Gohan regarda nerveusement tous les gens qui étaient venus voir la pièce de l'école. Il déglutit. Il allait devoir jouer devant eux tous ? Il ne se sentait pas très rassuré.

Il aperçut alors sa famille et ses amis dans le public. Même Végéta était là. Il se demanda brièvement avec quoi Bulma l'avait menacé pour le faire venir. Quoiqu'il était peut être tout simplement venu pour le voir se ridiculiser.

Puis, il aperçut une haute silhouette qui était adossée sur le mur du fond de la salle de théâtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Piccolo ??_

- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton costume ? La pièce commence dans dix minutes ! Tu dois te dépêcher !

Le jeune Saïya-jin se tourna vers Erasa, qui avait l'air très nerveuse. Il comprenait pourquoi ; après tout, c'était elle qui avait écrit la pièce, l'avait dirigé, et avait créé les costumes. De plus, il y a avait beaucoup de gens dans la salle. De quoi être nerveux, vraiment.

- Oui. Je vais aller me changer maintenant. Dit-il, ne voulant pas la contrarier.

- Dépêche-toi !

---

Chichi était très excitée. Son fils aîné avait le premier rôle masculin dans la pièce de son école ; elle était vraiment impatiente que ça commence. Madame Son espérait juste qu'il ne s'humilie pas en public. Il pouvait être si maladroit, par fois.

La salle de théâtre s'assombrit, des coups sur la scène retentir, et le rideau se leva. Chichi prépara sa caméra : la pièce commençait.

---

Erasa était soulagée. Le public semblait aimer la pièce jusque là, et les acteurs jouaient leurs rôles parfaitement.

C'était maintenant la scène qu'elle avait tant attendu : la scène où Le Chevalier Noir et la Princesse Angelica s'embrassaient, jouée par Gohan et Videl.

---

Le public regarda Le Chevalier Noir vaincre facilement les bandits qui avaient essayé d'enlever la Princesse Angelica. Apeurés, les bandits s'enfuirent, laissant le Chevalier et la Princesse seules sur la scène.

Videl s'approcha de son partenaire, et commença à dire son texte.

« Une fois de plus, vous me sauvez la vie, Chevalier. » Elle sourit. « Merci. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir, Princesse. » répondit Gohan, jouant le rôle du Chevalier Noir.

« Si vous pouviez accéder à ma requête… » continua Videl. « Je vous en pris, enlever ce masque noir et montrez-moi le vrai visage de mon sauveur. »

Le public se tut alors que la Princesse et le Chevalier se regardaient pendant un moment, ne disant pas un mot. Puis, Le Chevalier Noir sourit tristement.

« Je m'excuse, Princesse, je ne peux accéder à votre requête. » Il lui prit la main avec douceur, et y déposa un baiser. « Au revoir, chère Princesse. » Il se tourna pour partir.

« Pourriez-vous être Allen ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, l'arrêtant. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. « Il y longtemps, il quitta cette terre pour réaliser son rêve et explorer le monde ; pourriez-vous être lui ? »

Le Chevalier Noir ne répondit pas, ce qui fit sourire la Princesse, qui était maintenant certaine de ne pas se tromper. Elle le contourna pour se placer devant lui.

« Si vous n'avez pas oublié notre promesse d'enfance… » Videl fit de son mieux pour cacher sa nervosité alors qu'elle continuait, s'approchant encore de Gohan. « Alors je vous en pris… Montrez-le moi en ces lèvres. »

Gohan ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait que cela se passe ainsi. S'il embrassait Videl, il voulait qu'elle le désire, pas qu'elle y soit obligée. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas laisser tout le monde tomber. Ils avaient tous tellement travaillé pour cette pièce ; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser tomber.

Il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules, et ouvrit les yeux, la voyant hocher la tête pour qu'il continue.

- Tu es sûre ? Chuchota-t-il, pour que le public ne l'entende pas.

- Oui. Répondit-elle, chuchotant aussi. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Embrasse-moi.

Il plaça ses mains gantées sur sa fine taille, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui, puis il se pencha, tandis qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

_YES !!! _pensa Erasa, folle de joie. _Ils s'embrassent !!_

Chichi avait les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle filmait le premier baiser de son plus si petit garçon que ça. Les enfants grandissaient si vite…

Mister Satan, lui, était trop choqué pour réagir, et finit par s'évanouir. Et le public était trop captivé par cette scène si romantique pour le remarquer.

Les secondes défilèrent rapidement, les deux acteurs en herbe s'embrassaient toujours, semblant avoir oublié le public, la pièce, et tout le reste. Il n'y avait que lui et elle. Rien d'autre.

Après un long moment, ils brisèrent enfin le baiser. Restant immobile un instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux fermé, ils cherchèrent leurs airs.

_« Pardonnez-moi, Princesse Angelica ! »_ entendirent-ils vaguement quelqu'un souffler, toujours dans leur petit monde.

_« Pardonnez-moi, Princesse Angelica !! »_ entendirent-ils encore, un peu plus fort cette fois. C'est là qu'ils se rappelèrent de la pièce, et ils ouvrirent brusquement les yeux.

Gohan se racla la gorge. « Pardonnez-moi, Princesse Angelica. Cela n'était pas censé se produire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Avez-vous oublié notre promesse d'enfance ? Que nous nous marierons un jour ? »

Il s'écarta d'elle, regrettant immédiatement sa chaleur. Puis, il inspira profondément. « Votre père n'aimait guère que nous soyons si proche, et m'ordonna de quitter cette terre… Je ne pouvais désobéir à l'ordre du Roi, alors je partis… »

« Allen… » dit-elle, retenant ses larmes.

« Je ne peux tenir cette promesse d'enfance, Princesse… Je vous en pris, pardonnez-moi. » Il se tourna pour partir, faisant quelques pas, quand il l'entendit l'appeler, la voix brisée de pleurs. Il s'arrêta, serrant les points.

« Vous devez m'oublier, Princesse. »

« Allen… Je vous en pris… »

« Adieu… Angelica. »

La Princesse regarda son Chevalier la quitter, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Elle tomba à genoux, pleurant.

« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait cela, Père ? Je… Je l'aime. »

Le rideau se baissa, signalant la fin de la scène, et le public applaudit, touché par cette scène. Certains étaient même en train d'essuyer leurs larmes.

---

- Wow ! C'était vraiment une pièce géniale !

- J'ai adoré ! Les acteurs étaient si bons ; il avait réellement l'air d'être amoureux !

- J'ai adoré la scène du baiser. Si romantique, et pourtant si triste.

- Allen ne pouvait tout simplement pas permettre à cet autre type d'épouser sa Princesse. Je suis si content qu'il ait décidé de combattre le Roi pour la récupérer.

- Il était tout simplement trop cool quand il a vaincu tous les hommes du Roi ! Et quand il a enlevé son masque pour lui montrer qui il était vraiment… Il était tellement beau !

- Le dernier combat avec Le Chevalier Noir et le Roi était vraiment incroyable !

- Leur amour était si beau. Je suis si heureuse qu'ils finissent ensemble à la fin.

- Zut, j'ai ruiné mon mascara…

---

Enfin, la pièce était terminée, et elle pouvait se débarrasser de ce maudit costume. Ah, ses propre vêtement. Elle se sentait tellement plus confortable avec eux. Se coiffant d'une rapide queue de cheval, Videl sortit de sa loge.

- Ooh… Tu t'es déjà changé…

Videl se tourna vers Erasa.

- Pourquoi devrais-je garder ce costume ? La pièce est terminée !

- Mais il t'allait si bien !

- Ben ne t'attends pas à ce que je le porte de sitôt, parce que moi, je le déteste.

Erasa roula des yeux, alors que les deux meilleures amies prenaient le chemin de la 'fête après-pièce' qui se déroulait dans le gymnase. Elles rencontrèrent Gohan en chemin, portant ses propres vêtements aussi, seulement il allait en sens inverse.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, Gohan ? La fête est par là. Fit Erasa, pointant la bonne direction à prendre.

- Je sais. Répondit-il, continuant de marcher. C'est pour ça que je vais par là bas.

- Tu t'arrête de suite ! s'écria Videl, attrapant son bras. Si je dois aller à cette foutu fête, alors tu y vas aussi !

- Mais Videl…

Elle l'ignora, et reprit la route du gymnase, l'entraînant avec elle. Erasa les suivit, et un sourire malicieux étira lentement ses lèvres.

- Au fait, commença-t-elle, souriant toujours aussi malicieusement. Vous aviez vraiment l'air de l'aimer, ce baiser.

Les deux adolescents bruns s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et la jeune fille lâcha immédiatement le bras du jeune homme, tous deux ayant le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, si ce n'est plus.

- A-Allons à la fête. Eluda Gohan.

- O-Oui. Renchérit Videl.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers le gymnase, rougissant toujours. Erasa les suivit, son sourire malicieux toujours présent.

_Ce n'était que de la comédie,_ se dit Videl. _Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. _Elle jeta un regard à Gohan, dont le visage était toujours aussi rouge. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Un jour, peut être… Tu seras réellement mon Chevalier…_

**FIN**


End file.
